


Experience Over Youth

by wolfiefics



Series: The QuiObi Week and Kink Week Challenge Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon POV, QuiObi King Week 2020, Recreational Drug Use, delightful torture for the older one, follow up to the Qui Obi Week, it's legal in the Republic though no worries, multiple orgasms for the young one, what DOES that anal plug do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Obi-Wan finds out what the anal plug he bought REALLY does!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The QuiObi Week and Kink Week Challenge Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Experience Over Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Taking the Initiative. This one written for the QuiObi Kink Week, day two: sex toys. I threw in some recreational drug use, all legal of course, just for fun. Not the best sex I've ever written but I don't normally do kinky stuff so this is a bit of a challenge for me. Excuse if not very 'kinky'. I tried!

Qui-Gon sank his forefinger into Obi-Wan and held his breath when Obi-Wan’s hitched. They’d been lovers for some time but Obi-Wan wasn’t quite ready to take Qui-Gon’s girth. Qui-Gon was a large man in all respects. Sometimes that was good, but mostly it was a frustrating disadvantage. More than anything he wanted to bury himself in Obi-Wan, feel the younger man’s muscles clench around him, and let his brain explode with the force of the frictioned orgasm.

Not tonight, however. Tonight Obi-Wan made a request. He wanted to indulge in a fantasy. Qui-Gon had been taken aback when Obi-Wan revealed the anal plug and all but cackled internally when he realized that Obi-Wan had no idea what _this_ specific anal plug was capable of.

Qui-Gon was going to have some fun. Obi-Wan too, if the Jedi Master had anything to say about it. But first, prep.

“Nnnn,” Obi-Wan half-grunted, half-panted as Qui-Gon slipped a second finger inside him. Gods, his padawan was so tight. Qui-Gon knew the younger man had lovers, male and female, in the past so he was constantly amazed at how tight Obi-Wan was.

Qui-Gon stroked his free hand down the small of Obi-Wan’s back as if gentling a skittish animal. Obi-Wan had only ever taken three of Qui-Gon’s fingers comfortably and the plug he’d purchased was a little larger than that. Obi-Wan needed to be completely relaxed and very aroused for this to work.

Qui-Gon had already given Obi-Wan quite the blow job, if he said so himself, and Obi-Wan was still floating on that orgasmic high. Something occurred to Qui-Gon and he gently removed his lube coated fingers.

“Obi-Wan?” he said softly.

“Mmm?” came the drowsy response.

“Are you willing to bow to my experience in this play you’ve concocted for us?”

Obi-Wan’s head lifted slightly and turned, giving Qui-Gon a quick glimpse of a changeling green eye blearily looking at him before the eyelid closed. “Sure,” came the answer.

Qui-Gon wiped his two fingers on the sheet tangled at the bottom of the bed and stood up. Obi-Wan gave a mewl of protest but otherwise didn’t move. The tall Jedi moved to his closet and, from the top shelf that sat over the bar that his clothes hung on, he brought down a finely made jarwood box. He lovingly ran his fingers over the vine design etched in the wood as he turned to face Obi-Wan. His apprentice was now more alert, eyeing the box with interest.

“What’s that?”

“Assistance,” Qui-Gon said simply. He opened the box and, after reviewing the contents within and their effects, chose one. He then closed the box and set it aside.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened a bit. “Intoxicants?” He sounded unsure.

Qui-Gon gave a wicked smile. “All legal, I assure you, my by-the-book apprentice. This,” and he held up a snap vial with a smoky, glittery mixture within, “will be just the thing, for both of us tonight.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Do you trust me?” Qui-Gon asked simply.

“Yes,” came the immediate answer.

“Then do so now. Tonight is about your fantasy, yes, but let’s put a bit of mine in there as well.” Qui-Gon knew the moment Obi-Wan capitulated.

“All right,” the younger man said with only a bit of hesitance.

Qui-Gon climbed back into his position just behind Obi-Wan’s rear and spread those firm cheeks. Obi-Wan twitched and settled back down. Qui-Gon lubed up again and soon Obi-Wan was moaning as Qui-Gon worked two fingers back in. He flicked Obi-Wan’s prostate, milking him a little, until the other was sufficiently loose for a third finger.

“Gods,” moaned Obi-Wan, his head tossed and back arching as Qui-Gon’s three fingers sank all the way in. “I can’t wait for that plug.”

“Patience, my love, patience,” Qui-Gon murmured.

He withdrew his fingers and drizzled a good portion of oil into Obi-Wan’s crack, making sure some of it pooled around his anus. He then stepped off the bed and went to the head, crouching down with the intoxicant vial in hand.

“Ready?” he asked with a wicked grin.

Obi-Wan peered at him. “We’re sharing it?”

“Best way to use it,” Qui-Gon responded.

“Okay.” Obi-Wan nodded and levered himself onto his elbows.

Qui-Gon dove in for a kiss, tongue delving into Obi-Wan’s mouth and lapping the deliciousness that was his lover. As he did so he snapped the vial right by their noses, the contents wafting immediately into their noses by their intake of breath.

Qui-Gon felt the effects instantly. It had been a few years since he’d used this particular substance. Okay. More than a few. Since before he’d taken Obi-Wan as an apprentice. Still, though, he reveled in the euphoria the drug was giving him. The air stirring from the re-circulation system brushed against him like a teasing lover’s caress. He kept his eyes open to watch Obi-Wan’s flutter closed involuntarily as the delicious sensations took over his young lover.

His cock was hard as a rock, almost painfully so. Qui-Gon staggered to a standing position, his feet tickled by the plush carpet. Every nerve ending was lit up like the brightest lights in a casino. His head swam a moment before he forced a bit of equilibrium in.

He made his way back to Obi-Wan’s oh-so-perfect ass and found his apprentice lax as could be, drowsing on his high. Qui-Gon fumbled the lube bottle but managed to slick up the anal plug. Then with a leer that he wished Obi-Wan could see, pressed the crystalline object slowly inside Obi-Wan.

Using the Force, Qui-Gon made it warm as body heat so as not to jar Obi-Wan from his daze. As Qui-Gon predicted, Obi-Wan took the plug with ease, moaning and thrashing a bit at the stretch that was indeed slightly more than Qui-Gon’s three fingers.

Again clearing his head just a moment Qui-Gon rolled Obi-Wan bodily over. Obi-Wan’s green eyes were black with blown pupils from the drug and his arousal. “Time to play, lover,” purred Qui-Gon.

“Mmm?” Obi-Wan murmured. “Feels delicious.”

Qui-Gon levered himself to where his cock was precariously close to Obi-Wan’s mouth, as much as Obi-Wan’s cock was close to Qui-Gon’s mouth. Obi-Wan loved the 69 position. Qui-Gon was about to give his lover the sexual experience of his life up to this point.

Qui-Gon shuddered as Obi-Wan’s lips brushed his large cock and the suckled the tip. Qui-Gon nosed the rusty-colored pubic hair around Obi-Wan’s own engorged member and focused his will on the anal plug. Obi-Wan yelped as the plug grew warmer and warmer.

“You bite me, you’ll be sorry,” Qui-Gon growled, for the first wondering if this was wise. Obi-Wan taking him to the root caused all thoughts of caution to fly right out of the Jedi Master’s head.

As Obi-Wan enthusiastically sucked Qui-Gon off, both hands coming up to assist, Qui-Gon used all his experience and very little clarity left to manipulate the anal plug even as he tormented the cock before him. The warmth of the plug was faded to coolness and then downright cold to the point where Obi-Wan garbled something that might have been “freezing”. Qui-Gon rotated between the temperatures, back and forth, hot and cold, until Obi-Wan was writhing and moaning with his mouthful of Qui-Gon’s cock.

Qui-Gon too took Obi-Wan to the base, the thinner but longer cock brushing the back of his throat a bit uncomfortably. As he sucked, he engaged another feature of the anal plug that Obi-Wan hadn’t bothered to find existed.

The smooth crystalline plug became pebbled and ridged. Reaching around, Qui-Gon grasped the little handle and gave it a wiggle, moving it a little out and then back in so that Obi-Wan could feel the textures.

Qui-Gon’s dick spilled from Obi-Wan’s mouth as the younger man gave a shout of ecstasy. Qui-Gon moved the plug in and out and then once more rotated through temperatures. For several minutes, Qui-Gon allowed the drug haze, the feel of Obi-Wan’s crashing pleasure in the Force send him into a cloudy place in his mind. He came out of it when something wet splashed his face. Obi-Wan had come.

Qui-Gon gave a triumphant laugh. “I’m not done with you yet,” he muttered loudly. Obi-Wan panted a non-verbal answer. “And you’re not done with me yet,” Qui-Gon added as his cock brushed the stubble on Obi-Wan’s cheek and sent pleasure racketing through him.

Qui-Gon began sucking the once again hardening cock as he continued to wreak havoc on Obi-Wan’s ass. Soon Obi-Wan was enthusiastically taking Qui-Gon in as well. Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to settle a bit, get into a groove. Qui-Gon knew that his next trick with the plug was going to end Obi-Wan into orbit again and he selfishly wanted to come in that elegant, talented mouth first. He wasn’t a young man who could handle multiple orgasms per night.

The tension built, between the heightened tenderness of his skin and Obi-Wan’s ministrations, Qui-Gon knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. A thought occurred to him, he calculated a quick second and decided it was feasible.

He expanded the plug, texture and temperature shifts still in place. He emphasized the textures more, which made Obi-Wan give a gasp around his mouthful. Then Qui-Gon increased his own enthusiastic toying with Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth. As he felt his, and Obi-Wan’s, pleasure start to crest, he triggered the special mechanism of the plug.

It turned into beads, long, large beads that Qui-Gon by hand drew out of Obi-Wan, who gave a garbled cry and came in Qui-Gon’s mouth. Obi-Wan’s extreme reaction sent Qui-Gon over the edge almost immediately and he moaned around his mouthful, swallowing the slightly salty come of Obi-Wan’s release.

By the time they both came down from the orgasmic high, the anal plug beads were completely removed and laying in a spiral between Obi-Wan’s wide spread legs.

Qui-Gon managed to get himself turned around, skin still lit, pebbling as Obi-Wan’s hand brushed down his chest lazily.

“What the hell is that? This?” Obi-Wan managed to say in a husky, hoarse voice.

“Not your ordinary plug,” mumbled Qui-Gon drowsily.

Obi-Wan’s hand drifted to Qui-Gon’s stomach and rested there. Qui-Gon clasped it, brought it to his mouth and gave a swift kiss to the knuckles.

“And the drug?”

“A bit less effective that it should have been. Too old of a mixture, I suppose.”

“You mean it’s supposed to be more?” Obi-Wan sounded part-intrigued, part-horrified.

“Your skin is supposed to be like a live wire. For some humans, just being touched someplace innocuous after inhaling can send them into orgasm.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and Qui-Gon was just about to drift off when Obi-Wan murmured, “We need more of that. Lots more.”

Qui-Gon gave a huffing laugh.

“The plug is Force sensitive?” Obi-Wan pestered, now more awake than Qui-Gon, much to the older man’s slight dismay.

“Of a sort. You ordered it from Gamar, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Qui-Gon knew the answer. Only one place that crystalline substance could have come from.

“Yes. Cost a pretty credit but I wanted the best.” Obi-Wan lazily stroked all over Qui-Gon, causing the older man to sigh and writhe a bit.

“You got the best, I assure you.” Sensing Obi-Wan wanted more, Qui-Gon sighed and continued. “Gamarian crystals are able to be manipulated by the Force. Other Force user societies and communities use them for sex toys all the time. Jedi not so much, no idea why.”

“Probably because it’s easy to lose control with one,” Obi-Wan mused.

“I suppose,” yawned Qui-Gon.

“I know you’ve explored a lot of these societies. Is that where you learned about them?” Obi-Wan sounded part-curious, part-jealous.

“Yes.” Qui-Gon rolled over, jerked his young lover tight against his body. “Now shut up and sleep. I plan on using that plug on you several more times tonight. You’re going to need all your energy.”

“So will you, old man,” laughed Obi-Wan even as he snuggled against Qui-Gon’s long length. Qui-Gon’s cock gave a healthy, interested twitch back to half-hardness to have Obi-Wan’s rear so tantalizingly close.

Perhaps, Qui-Gon thought tiredly, this plug might be the key to his own personal fantasy: becoming one with Obi-Wan in the most intimate way possible. But for now, the plug will do.

They slept.

Fin


End file.
